escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Carnival Artifacts
The Carnival Artifacts are a set of eight artifacts the The Carnival Master draws his strength from. The Carnival Master can only be slain when all eight artifacts are cleansed. As soon as one is touched, its guardian is released. Role Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 The first artifact is given to Joey after he wins one of the Clown's carnival games, the twisted Jack in the Box, and once he opens it the Killer Clowns swarm the town of Everlock even more than before. The Jack in the Box must be cleansed by replacing his corrupted parts- the spring, gear. the song, and Jack himself. Over the course of the episode, the Youtubers find their instructions along with the gearin the Arcade, before Mortimer disappears with the Jack in the Box. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 The Jack in the Box's cleansing continues after Mortimer rejoins the group, splitting up to find the song and the spring, and the elimination challenge results in the Clowns dissipating in black magic once Safiya replaces the head. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections The group discover the Serpent's Eyes in the lounge and must cleanse it by placing the two gemstone-like artifacts inside the head of a great Snake, and dousing it in the blood of a serpent. Touching them releases the Snake Woman. Episode 4 - The Man With No Name The 3rd artifact to cleanse is the Statue of Era, protected by the Man with no Name. To cleanse it, the group had to find four obsidian gems along with a blood gem and place them in the bottom of the Statue's base. Episode 5 - [[Strong Like A Demon|'Strong Like A Demon']] The 4th artifact to cleanse is the Demonic Configuration, protected by the Strong Man and requiring the team to find the fragments of the pyramid, then bind it with a leather band. Episode 6 - Twin Dolls The Night Killer Doll is the fifth Carnival Artifact and is guarded by the Twin Dolls. A doll made from the body of a serial killer, that brings the inanimate to life. The guests must reconnect the head with the body, place it at the base of the Maiden of Madness, and sacrifice one of their own inside of it to cleanse the artifact. Episode 7 - Funhouse The Psychedelic Swirl is the sixth Carnival Artifact. Willie is it's guardian, but it also corrupts Mortimer. To cleanse the artifact, the guests must find three light bulbs from the funhouse and return them to the swirl. Episode 8 - Wicked Witches The Wickerman Doll is the seventh carnival artifact. The Witches are it's guardian, and it is used to curse the townspeople of Everlock, including immediate death, transformation, and curses of those natures. To cleanse the artifact, the group must cure three of the witches' curse to collect the objects needed for the cleansing ritual. Episode 9 - Control Issues The Collar of Control allows The Carnival Master, or his daughter Lucy, to control someone's actions if they wear it. Nikita is made to put it on to initiate the cleansing ritual, and the group must find four rings to attach to the collar to finish the cleansing ritual. At the end of the episode, Mortimer brings the artifacts to the church at the behest of the the Carnival Master and uses them to release him from his amber prison. Method of Deaths 1. JC Caylen - Stabbed by Killer Clowns 2. Roi Fabito - Bitten and Poisoned by Snake Woman 3. Teala Dunn - Strangled and Gassed to death by Benjamin (The Man with No Name) 4. Matthew Patrick - Beaten to death by The Strong Man but later revived. 5. Colleen Ballinger - Impaled in The Maiden of Madness 6. Safiya Nygaard - Stabbed with a fishhook by Willie (4 faced man) 7. Rosanna Pansino - Sacrificed by the Witches. 8. Manny Mua - Shot by Nikita Dragun in the final challenge Gallery The Artifacts Jack in the Box.png|The Jack in a Box Serpenteyes.png|The Serpent's Eyes Statueofera.png|The Statue of Era Demonicconfiguration.png|The Demonic Configuration Nightkillerdoll.png|The Night Killer Doll Beforeclean.png|The Psychedelic Swirl Wicker.png|The Wickerman Doll Collarofcontrol.png|The Collar of Control Nicwithartifacts.png|The Carnival Master with all 8 artifacts. Corruption Cmt1.png|The Carnival Master transforming Cindy into the snake woman with the serpent's eyes. Cmt2.png|Benjamin transforming into the man with no name by the statue of era. Cmt3.png|Wilmer transforming into the strong man from the demonic configuration. Cmt4.png|The Carnival Master giving the doll maker the night killer doll. Cmt5.png|Willie transforming due to the psychedelic swirl. Cmt6.png|The witches creating the curse with the wicker man doll. Category:Season 3 Category:Artifacts Category:Carnival Artifacts Category:Escape the Night